Quand je lève les yeux
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Lorsque le soir descend ou que l'aube se lève, les yeux divaguent et les cœurs rêvent. UA. NaruSasu.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto et Sasuke sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note :** dans la mesure où il s'agit ici d'un univers alternatif, il n'est pas nécessaire de bien connaître le manga pour tout saisir. Il n'y a pas de spoil non plus. Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu avec ce couple que j'apprécie (depuis peu, j'avoue, merci Lili) à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF. Ce défi du Forum Francophone propose d'écrire une fic en une heure sur un thème donné. Cette fois, le thème était « Quand ».

Aussi, je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog : _maeglinarium blogspot com_ (il suffit juste de remplacer les espaces par des points) !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Quand je lève les yeux**

Le soir, quand j'ai le cafard, je regarde par la fenêtre et je scrute les étoiles. Ce n'est pas par passion pour l'astronomie, mais parce qu'elles me rappellent tes yeux. Ces deux orbes noirs comme l'ébène qui étincellent de fougue et d'intelligence.

Lorsque nous étions au lycée, j'ai travaillé d'arrachepied pour atteindre le niveau qui me permettrait de rejoindre une série scientifique. Ta série scientifique. Souvent, tu me raillais, mais toujours, quand je te le demandais, tu m'aidais. Tu as passé des nuits entières à m'expliquer les théorèmes tarabiscotés du cours de maths, à incruster dans ma mémoire le fonctionnement du logiciel de génétique… Si j'ai réussi, c'est grâce à toi. Pour toi, surtout, mais ça, tu ne le sais pas.

Après ça, tu es parti en école de médecine, là où je ne pouvais te suivre. Sans surprise, tu as décroché la plus haute mention et tu es sorti premier de ta promo. Enfin, tu as réalisé ton rêve : devenir chirurgien. Quand on ne te connaît pas, on peut imaginer qu'aider les autres est la dernière de tes préoccupations, mais c'est faux. Même si tu ne l'as jamais avoué à personne, je sais que le drame que tu as vécu enfant est à l'origine de cette vocation et que tu aimes profondément ton métier.

Depuis que tu travailles aux urgences de Konoha, je te vois plus souvent. A nouveau, tu viens aux soirées de Kiba et de Shikamaru, quand tu ne tournes pas en poste de nuit. Là, tu nous parles de ta passion, des vies que tu as sauvées, des drôleries que tu as croisées… parfois, même, tu ris. Je ne vis que pour ces instants volés, fugaces, et tu ignores tout de mes sentiments. Tu ne sais pas comme je te regarde, comme je te rêve, comme je t'aime. Je ne me sens jamais aussi vivant que lorsque tu es près de moi et, à chaque fois que tu pars, mon cœur se déchire.

Toi qui fait tant rêver les filles, te voilà au poste le plus convoité de l'hôpital. Elles doivent toutes être à tes pieds, là-bas. Dis-moi une chose, Sasuke, pour quelle raison les as-tu toujours repoussées et dédaignées ? Donnes-tu le change ou ton intérêt est-il ailleurs ?

Quand, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers, je fantasme que j'occupe tes pensées, j'éprouve une drôle de sensation. Entre l'euphorie et la détresse, quelque chose d'à la fois délicieux et infernal qui me laisse nauséeux. Ais-je seulement la moindre chance ?

.

Lorsque, harassé par mes heures d'astreinte, je m'étends enfin sur mon lit, je lève les yeux vers les cieux encore noirs et je cherche les Pléiades, cet amas ouvert d'étoiles qui me rappelle tant tes prunelles.

Je me souviens qu'au lycée, je m'arrangeais pour complexifier mes explications dans l'unique but de prolonger nos cours du soir. Et toi, sans relâche, tu insistais jusqu'à ce que je cède et rende l'exercice accessible. Ta réussite signait généralement la fin de notre tête à tête alors, tu m'excuseras de l'avoir tant repoussée.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu t'acharnais en sciences alors que, visiblement, tu détestais ça. Si, au hasard de mes divagations, mon esprit se targue d'en être la raison, cette dernière me rappelle cruellement qu'Hinata Hyûga aussi, était en série scientifique. Je sais qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi, mais je me demande encore si tu l'as jamais remarqué.

Quand j'ai été reçu en école de médecine, nous nous sommes éloignés. A chaque fois que Kiba ou Shikamaru m'invitaient à l'une de leurs soirées minables, je refusais. Pas parce que leurs petites sauteries ne m'intéressaient pas, au contraire. J'y allais à chaque fois, avant, parce que je savais que tu y serais et que j'adorais te voir t'amuser, te voir heureux. Si j'ai cessé de venir, c'est parce que je travaillais sans répit. Je ne faisais de pauses qu'au moment où je tombais d'épuisement sur mes manuels. J'ai presque fait une dépression, à une période, mais personne ne l'a jamais su. Je m'en suis relevé. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu es toujours avec moi. Dans mon cœur, mais aussi sur cette vieille photo écornée que je garde jalousement. Ton sourire m'a permis de tenir et m'a donné la force de me battre pour obtenir mon doctorat en médecine. Si je suis chirurgien aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi, Naruto.

Enfin, j'ai obtenu un poste à l'hôpital de Konoha et, avec lui, le respect lié au grade de docteur. Cela a également été pour moi l'occasion de retrouver un semblant de vie sociale. J'ai repris plus sérieusement contact avec Shikamaru et j'ai recommencé à venir à vos soirées, quand je n'étais pas d'astreinte. Comme je l'espérais, tu étais là. Comme je l'ai rêvé, tu m'as sauté au cou. La suite du rêve n'a relevé que d'un vieux fantasme. Nous sommes retournés à nos cocktails et à nos conversations futiles, mais jamais je n'ai cessé de te regarder. Mon cœur bondit à chacun de tes rires et éclate en mille morceaux lorsque, pressé par mes obligations, je dois m'en aller d'un air détaché.

Ces soirées qui, sans toi, me feraient mourir d'ennui, sont des instants que je chéris de tout mon cœur. Devant les autres, je fais bonne figure, je reste le Sasuke distant et mystérieux… Ah, Naruto, si tu savais à quel point ça peut me faire chier… même quand je suis seul avec toi et que tu me presses de me lâcher un peu, je reste comme muselé. J'ai trop peur des représailles... Et si tu n'aimais pas celui que je suis, au fond de moi ?

* * *

Bon, bon, j'ai depuis quelque temps des visions d'un Sasuke chirurgien qui bosse aux urgences... Je sais pas, je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Ça m'a bien plu d'écrire ce petit OS et d'essayer ce fandom ! Et vous, vous en dites quoi ?

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
